Confusões Amorosas
by Momo Akino
Summary: [ENCERRADO] AVISO: YAOI IDEALIZADO POR MADEMOISELLE DEATH MASK, KURAMA E BERTA KUROSAGI A internet pode destruir muitos namoros... a internet e um certo escorpião fofoqueiro...
1. Chapter 1

Confusões amorosas

Equipe: Mademoiselle Death Mask, Kurama e Berta Kurosagi  
Anime: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco  
Categoria: Humor

Classificação: Yaoi leve  
Status: Completa

Dedicada à Choko e Kurama, que não tem o que fazer e ficam tendo essas idéias.

Resumo: A internet pode destruir muitos namoros... a internet e um certo escorpião fofoqueiro...

**Confusões Amorosas**

**Parte 1**

Athenas se torna monótoma depois que você a visita muitas vezes. Miro crescera por ali, então não havia nenhuma grande novidade naquelas ruas desencontradas que ele vivia seguindo. A cidade só ficava realmente interessante quando Kamus concordava em vir com ele, o que não era o caso aquele dia. Kamus se mandara para a Sibéria "para poder treinar sem interrupções" , como o próprio havia dito. Miro resmungou alguma coisa, irritado. Kamus chamava o que eles faziam de "interrupção"? Ahh, o Kamus pro inferno!

A cabeça de Miro coçou. Uma intuição... será que...

- COMO? - Gritou no meio da rua, fazendo todos os pedestres voltarem os olhos pra ele.

Será que aquele protótipo de pingüim do Hyoga estava treinando com o SEU PINGÜIM? E se eles não estivessem treinando o que deveriam? E... E SE KAMUS ESTIVESSE ENSINANDO NOVOS "TRUQUES" PRAQUELE BAIXINHO POUCO DOTADO?

Olhou para os lados. Fazia uma semana que não falava com o namorado. Em uma semana muitas coisas poderiam acontecer! Decidiu se enfiar em alguma lan house. Já que aquele desgraçado tinha que ter ido para um lugar que não tinha linha telefônica, teria que mandar um e-mail pra ele!

Havia uma lan no final daquela rua. Miro sabia, e correu como um louco rua abaixo até alcançar a porta do estabelecimento, ultrapassando grosseiramente o grupo de garotos que estavam a abrir a porta. Praticamente jogou-se em cima do balcão, assustando a atendente.

- P-posso ajudá-lo?

- Arf... arf... quero um... quero um computa...dor. - Falou arfante, o suor descendo pela testa.

- Ahn, claro. - A assistente checou alguma coisa no computador. - O senhor já tem cadastro aqui?

Miro arregalou os olhos.

- Cê tá brincando comigo que precisa de cadastro! - Disse descrente, a respiração se normalizando.

- É claro que precisa... - Achando o rapaz biruta.

- Aff, ok, ok... - disse a contragosto. - Mas vcs tem computadores sobrando, ne?

- No momento apenas um.

Miro olhou de lado para os garotos que havia ultrapassado ao entrar. Todos o olhavam feio.

- Guarde esse computador pra mim, moça. - Disse, olhando por um instante para a pobre no balcão e depois virou um olhar perigoso - Ou eu vou comer os orgãos de quem se atrever a passar a minha frente. - para os meninos, que se encolheram na mesma hora.

- C-Certo... - A moça tinha os olhos arregalados. - Bem... qual seu nome?

- Miro. - Respondeu sem emoção. - O sobrenome não interessa.

- Nossa, sabia que você tem o mesmo nome do personagem daquele desenho, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? - A moça deu um sorrisinho simpático enquanto digitava no computador. - E olhando agora, vocês até que são bem parecidos!

- Oh, que emocionante. - Disse sem vontade de dizer.

Miro respondia as perguntas (im)pacientemente, sempre vigiando o computador. A moça digitava o mais rápido que podia, para não ter que ver aquele cara irritado.

- Dona, é sério, vai demorar muito? - Perguntou Miro, já quase se conformando com a idéia de dividir seu pingüinzão com o pirralho H²O².

- Não. - Sorriu ela. - Aqui, pronto! - Ela pegou algo da impressora do computador, destacou e entregou-lhe. - Esse é o seu cartão. É só digitar esse número quando o pc pedir a senha e--

Miro agarrou o cartão e correu até o computador vago. A janelinha abriu, pedindo a senha, e ele a digitou. Seu coração martelava no peito, mandaria um e-mail para o seu amado, pedindo que ele relatasse COM TODOS(TODOS) OS DETALHES O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO.

Espera um pouco...

- O Kamus não tem e-mail... - Murmurou sem emoção, seus olhos se arregalando. - FILHO DA MÃE! - Gritou, dando um murro na mesa.

Mais olhares voltados para ele. Inclusive o da atendente, que parecia assombrada e pronta para chamar a polícia.

- Hehehehe, foi mal! - Sorriu sem graça,voltando sua atenção ao computador.

Ok, agora vejo que ter me desesperado desse jeito foi inútil. Athena sabe do meu namoro com ele e jamais me deixaria ir para vê-lo, ainda mais por que o Kamus foi pra Sibéria treinar. E já que o babaca não tem telefone, celular e nem mesmo um computador ou e-mail, terei que ter paciência e esperar que ele volte. Ahh, mas se eu descobrir que o Hyoga também estava treinando lá... ahhh, Hades vai ver aquelas carinhas famosas mais cedo do que espera!

Bem. É a primeira vez que venho a uma Lan. Geralmente uso o computador do Mu. E já que eu até já agüentei aquelas perguntas chatas mesmo, vou arranjar algo pra fazer aqui. Hm... Acho que vou fuçar no meu orkut. Ah, vamos ver o que tem de novo naquele treco tosco...

Miro conectou-se ao seu orkut. Já foi recepcionado com aquele monte de gente pedindo para ser adicionado à sua lista. Foi deletando um por um, pois sabia o que eles queriam. Dizer para os amigos que tinha o "melhor cosplayer do Miro de CDZ na sua lista". De onde viera a idéia da Saori de vender a lenda grega para um japonês lunático? E ainda aquela doida distorceu os fatos para parecer que o mundo só girava porque ela existia! Aff, ninguém merece!

Foi fuçar nas comunidades. Viu a de seu amigo Shaka. Resolveu ver o que o povo andava achando da performance do indiano no anime.

Quando a página principal da comunidade abriu, Miro deu de cara com um tópico que quase o fez cair da cadeira.

Leu três vezes para ter certeza do que estava lendo.

Num creio! A Saori vendeu as histórias íntimas dos casais também? Como é que ela teve coragem? Agora o Mu e o Shaka não vão poder andar na rua em paz!

Clicou para ver o que havia sido escrito.

A frase era curta, mas dizia tudo.

Foi aí que o queixo de Miro caiu de vez.

- AHHHH, QUE É QUE O MU VAI PENSAR DISSO? - Berrou, levantando-se da cadeira. - CARA, EU PRECISO CONTAR PRA ELE QUE O NAMORADO TÁ METENDO CHIFRE NELE!

Fechou todas as janelas abertas e correu até o balcão, jogando as moedas para a moça.

- Fiquei uns 10 minutos e não vou pagar o preço de uma hora! - Atropelou as palavras, saindo as pressas do lugar.

Todos olhavam com as expressões mais perplexas que seus rostos conseguiam fazer.

-----------------------------------------------------

- MU! MU! MU MU MU MU MUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Miro chegou berrando, fazendo o maior estardalhaço.

Mu estava deitado em uma rede na varanda de sua casa, lendo um livro, enquanto Shaka cochilava como um anjinho ao seu lado, sua cabeça acomodada no peito do amante ariano.

Foi então que os gritos invadiram a casa.

- Ahh, o que é que o Miro quer...? - Resmungou Shaka, remexendo-se um pouco.

- Conhecendo o Miro, quer fazer fofoca. - Disse o outro, dando espaço para o virginiano se acomodar melhor. - Ele nunca chega gritando desse jeito à toa.

- Hm, dane-se... - Shaka abraçou a cintura de Mu. - O Miro pro inferno, daqui você não sai.

- Não precisa nem mandar... - Mu acariciou os cabelos dele.

Shaka ergueu um pouco a cabeça, olhando para Mu com malícia.

- Nós já transamos na varanda? - Perguntou, agarrando uma mechinha do cabelo de Mu e enrolando-a inocentemente no dedo.

- E nunca transaremos. - Mu ficando igualzinho um rabanete.

- Ahhhh, vaieeeeeeeeee... - Shaka fez carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

- E se alguém ver?

- Mandamos ir tirtar o atraso com apenas um dedo. - Riu , mostrando o dedo do meio para Mu.

- Olha Shaka, eu--

- MUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SE VOCÊ NÃO VIER AQUI NESSE EXATO MOMENTO, EU PONHO FOGO NAQUELE SEU CARNEIRO DE PELÚCIA RIDÍCULO!

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram.

- NÃO! NO NAN NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

Shaka não teve tempo de dizer nada. Mu empurrou-o rudemente, pulando da rede e saindo como um raio da varanda.

- EU JÁ TÔ DESCENDOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shaka piscou.

- Ele me trocou por aquele carneiro sujo chamado Nan? - Inconformado.

Mu chegou à entrada principal da casa de Áries, onde Miro o esperava.

- Faça o que quiser, mas não encoste UM DEDO no Nan! - Disse irritado.

- Tá, tá, eu tenho nojo daquele bicho tosco e do que ela já presenciou. - Disse Miro com ar de pouco caso.

Mu entortou suas pintinhas.

- Não provoca, Miro. - Ameaçador.

- Tá tá! - Depois voltou ao seu tom empolgado. - Olha, o que eu tenho pra te contar é babado! Chega mais!

- COMO EU PENSEI, VOCÊ SÓ ME CHAMOU AQUI PRA FOFOCAR! CARA, SABIA QUE EU PODERIA ESTAR FAZENDO ALGO MUITO MAIS EMOCIONANTE AGORA? - Mu só faltava destroçar o pescoço de Miro interinho com os dentes.

- Moleque, se eu não te contar isso você vai fazer jus ao nome que tem!

- Como assim?

- Mu.

- Que tem.

- É o som que a vaca faz.

- Ahn?

- E o boi também.

- Miro, em que ponto você quer chegar?

- Me empresta teu pc?

- Quer fazer o favor de falar coisa com coisa? - Ok, Miro estava prestes a ficar sem pecoço.

- É que se eu só te contar você não acreditará. - Disse, entrando no salão da casa e começando a subir as escadas para o andar de cima.

- Lógico, afinal tudo o que vem de você não é confiável! - Mu subindo atrás.

- He, mas agora eu tenho como provar o que eu disse!

Alcançando o topo da escada, encontrou Shaka de cara feia, parado de braços cruzados. Seria mais um a arrancar os membros de Miro logo logo.

- O que vem de suas fontes então... - Comentou Shaka.

Miro encarou-o com pura raiva.

- Fica quieto e não se faça de desentendido! - Disse entre dentes, se enfiando no escritório de Mu (Sim, ele conhecia a casa de Mu muito bem devido às mil vezes que ele e Kamus foram convidados para tomar chá com o cavaleiro e ele aproveitara para aprender todas entradinhas da casa de Áries). - Hoje eu vou mostrar a verdade para o meu amigo, seu traidor!

Mu e Shaka boiaram.

Miro foi logo ligando o computador e conectando a internet. Mu e Shaka permaneceram na porta.

- Será que ele andou bebendo aquela vodka fortíssima que o Kamus vira e mexe trás da Rússia? - Sussurrou Shaka discretamente para o namorado.

- Pra mim ele tá fumando aquelas ervas estranhas que o Máscara cata no mato... - Raciocinou Mu.

Entrou no seu orkut.

- Mu, dá um pulinho aqui!

Mu se aproximou enquanto Miro colocava na comunidade do Shaka.

- Fala, criatura.

Miro encostou o dedo na tela indicando o tópico, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

**SHAKA ASSUME QUE É GAY NA SAGA DE ZEUS!**

Mu arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Veja você mesmo o que é que seu namoradinho aprontou! - Riu.

Mu clicou no link e viu a página abrir quase que em câmera lenta. Como assim sua vida sexual exposta na internet? Quem a Saori pensava que era para vender sua vida dessa forma? Ahh, aquela deusasinha de araque iria ouvir umas poucas e boas!

Infelizmente, não era exatamente a SUA SEXUALIDADE exposta no orkut.

_Na saga de Zeus o Shaka finalmente vai assumir sua homossexualidade! Na nova história fica muito claro que Shaka é gay e tem um caso como Cavaleiro de Peixes, Afrodite!_

Seus olhos perplexos voltaram-se para Shaka lentamente.

Miro sorria vitorioso, olhando para Shaka.

- O que foi? - Piscou sem entender. - Mu, por que você tá me olhando assim?

Um instante de fúria silenciosa no corpo do ariano. Seu coração, sua visão, sua voz falharam por um instante. Foi tempo de seus olhos se encherem de água e de sua voz tornar com toda a força dirigida ao rapaz.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ PÔDE?

Shaka quase caiu para trás com a violência daquele grito.

- Como eu pude o quê?

Mu foi até ele a passos decididos, as lágrimas fluindo sem controle de seus olhos verdes.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ PÔDE ME TRAIR?

Shaka com cara de interrogação. De que droga o Mu estava falando?

- Mu, eu nunca traí você!

Um tapa estalado e a cabeça de Shaka torceu para a esquerda. Mu havia dado um tabefe bem dado na face do ex-namorado.

- VOCÊ MENTE! - Mu enterrou o rosto nas mãos, soluçando muito.

- Mu, eu não te trai, eu juro! - Shaka massageava a bochecha.

Mu levantou o rosto apenas o suficiente para que Shaka pudesse ver seus olhos vermelhos.

- Só me diz o por quê, Shaka... só quero o por quê... - Murmurou entre soluços.

- Mas que po--

- SOU EU, NÃO É?

- Ahn?

- EU SOU O PROBLEMA, NÃO É? NÃO ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? - Mu agarrou a gola da roupa de Shaka e começou a chacoalhá-lo sem parar.

- Éréréré vorororocê ororo quererere? - Disse com a voz abalada pela tremedeira, ficando zonzo com aquilo.

Miro perplexo. Não sabia que Mu era tão escandaloso.

- SOU EU, NÃO? EU É QUE SOU O PROBLEMAAAAAAAA! - Soltou o ex- namorado, enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos. - O QUE É? SÃO AS MINHAS PINTAS?

- O que é que tem as suas pintas? - Shaka não entendia nada e ainda não havia recuperado o total equilíbrio, seu corpo oscilando sobre suas pernas.

- SOU EU, NÉ? SÃO ELAAAAAAAAS? - Apontou para as próprias pintas. - O QUE É QUE FOI? EU PAREÇO UM ET, NÃO É?

Miro caiu na risada atrás, enquanto Shaka arregalava os olhos. Nunca havia pensado uma coisa dessas... apesar de que, agora que ele falou...

- Mu, olha aqui, eu nunca--

- SAAAAAAAAAI DAQUIIIIIIII! - Mu apontou para fora do escritório. - DESAPARECE DA MINHA VIDA, SEU... SEU... INFIEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

- Mas o que foi que eu--

Mu agarrou uma lâmpada de escrivaninha sobre a mesa do computador e começou a dar com ela na cabeça de Shaka.

- SOME DA MINHA CASA! SOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Disse enquanto chorava.

Shaka corria como louco, tentando escapar como podia dos golpes desferidos por um Mu descontrolado. Desabalou a correr escada abaixo, ouvindo os berros do amor de sua vida.

- VOCÊ NUNCA ME AMOU! - Dando golpes a esmo para tentar acertá-lo.

Shaka até tentaria se explicar, mas salvar sua cabeça de repente lhe parecia uma idéia muito mais interessante. Até porque, do jeito que Mu estava fora de si, ele poderia gritar o diabo que fosse que o ariano não ouviria.

Saiu correndo da Casa de Áries.

- E A PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE QUISER PASSAR POR AQUI, VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É DOR, SHAKA DE VIRGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!1

---------------------------------------

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁA!

Miro já estava de saco cheio. Tentava usar o MSN, no entanto não estava conseguindo conversar com as pessoas, já que ele tentava escrever uma frase e logo Mu grudava em seu braço para chorar.

- Mu, quer fazer o favor de se acalmar?

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS... MAS ELE... SNIF SNIF... ELE NÃO ME AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Grudou de novo no braço de Miro, quase derrubando-o da cadeira.

- AFF, CHEGA, MU! - Miro saiu da internet. - EU QUERIA TE CONTAR PRA VOCÊ SABER QUE TAVA FAZENDO PAPEL DE CORNO MANSO E NÃO PRA VOCÊ FICAR PENDURADO EM MIM COMO SE FOSSE UM COLAR! - Desligou o computador. - EU VOU EMBORA DAQUI!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO, FICA, FICAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Mu, solta a minha perna! - Miro tentava andar, arrastando um Mu chorão grudado em seu sapato.

- POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

-----------------------------------------------

Miro atravessou a Casa de Touro quase bufando de raiva. Mu o arranhara todo na tentativa de segura-lo ali. Queria chorar todas as mágoas, mas Miro não se sentia a pessoa certa para ouvi-las. Até por que Um era escandaloso até demais e Miro não tinha muito saco pra isso. Decidiu que o cara que melhor poderia ajudar seria o próprio Afrodite. O peixinho podia aproveitar e explicar o que aconteceu entre ele e Shaka. Se bem que, do jeito que Um estava surtado, Afrodite acabaria morto assim que colocasse o pé para dentro da casa de Áries. Bom, Miro até poderia deixar Mu tentar se recuperar sozinho, mas e o medo que aquele melodrama todo terminasse em suicídio? Aí sim Shaka arrancava sua cabeça!

O jeito seria chamar Afrodite mesmo. Segundo a forma "Miro" de se pensar, Se Mu assassinasse Afrodite, mesmo que alegasse crime passional, ele seria o único culpado. Afinal, mesmo se por algum acaso muito grande, por um azar muito azar, a notícia vista na internet fosse mentira(A capacidade que Miro tem de acreditar nos próprios boatos é absurda!), ninguém iria dar atenção a quem contou Diferente de o cara se matar. Aí sim a culpa recairia toda sobre o escorpiano linguarudo.

É, mais vale um Afrodite morto e um Miro livre do que um Mu morto e um Miro ferrado.

- Ah, você por aqui, Miro? – Deba apareceu feliz, carregando uma caixa de isopor que aparentava ser pesada nas mãos e uma mochila nas costas.

- Ah, oi, Deba! – Cumprimentou. – Desculpa não ter avisado que ia entrar, tava distraído.

- Tudo bem, eu não estava por aqui mesmo! – Sorriu.

Miro lançou um sorriso curioso para a caixa, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Vai, Deba, diz ae, o que tem dentro dessa caixa? – Perguntou, levantando um pouquinho da tampa.

- Nada de mais. – Deba terminou de abrir a tampa, mostrando o conteúdo para o escorpiano.

Miro espiou.

- O que são essas coisas? - Apontou, fazendo uma cara de meio-nojo.

- Pirarucu! E a coisa branca no potinho é tapioca!

Miro piscou.

- Em grego, por favor.

- Hahahaha! – Deba deu um tapinhas nas costas de Miro, que quase voou na parede com isso. – Pirarucu foi um peixe que eu pesquei quando fui visitar a minha família lá no Brasil! Tapioca é pra fazer um pudim delicioso que se come muito lá na minha terra! – Olhava para o conteúdo da caixa. Suspirou nostálgico, lembrando-se de seu pedacinho de chão. – É que eu pretendo dar um jantar à brasileira para vocês, meus amigos, então fui pegar as coisas que estavam no freezer da Saori para descongelar e preparar os pratos!

- Só vai ter isso?

- Não não, vão ter outras comidas, como tutu à mineira, feijão tropeiro, acarajé, vatapá, manjar, pamonha, doce de leite com queijo minas, curau, pudim de leite moça, a—

- Tá, não precisa me passar o cardápio. – Disse divertido. – Mas e a feijoada? A famosa feijoada brasileira?

- Ah, decidi não fazer...

Miro arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim? Você vive torrando a paciência com essa coisa de "a feijoada lá da minha terra", "a feijoada da minha mamãe" e o resto do blábláblá... AGORA VOCÊ VEM ME DIZER QUE NÃO VAI TER FEIJOADA?

Aldebaran riu mais uma vez.

- É que eu não vou poder fazer feijoada, afinal nosso amiguinho Shaka não come carne de vaca!

O baixinho não entendeu.

- Ué! Mas você não disse que na feijoada ia carne de porco?

- Miro... – Deba sussurrou, como se confidenciando um segredo. – Eu posso explicar o diabo que for para o Shaka, mas se for escuro, cheiroso e estiver boiando num caldo preto, o cozido do Shaka não vai nem chegar perto! Você conhece, fresco do jeito que é...

O grego bufou. Mais uma coisa que aquele indiano metido e nojento estragara!

Parado ali, diante de um sorridente Deba, a mente distorcida de Miro teve uma brilhante idéia. Para que ir até a última casa para chamar Afrodite e arriscar matar a bicha louca do santuário, se era muito mais fácil pedir para Deba tomar conta do arianinho desiludido? Assim também diminuía os riscos de Mu pular da janela enquanto procurava ajuda!

- Deba, tenho uma coisa pra te pedir! – Miro com um sorriso de vendedor. – O Mu ta com uns probleminhas amorosos lá... e sabe como é, né, o coitado ta precisando de ajuda e eu não sou exatamente a pessoa certa para cuidar disso!

Deba ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

- Por que é que algo me diz que foi você que começou isso tudo?

- Eu? Euzinho? – Fez a melhor cara de santo que conseguiu. – Eu só dei uma ajudinha a ele, pra ele descobrir a verdade!

Mais desconfiado.

- Que verdade, Miro?

- De que o Shaka tava traindo ele...

Deba arregalou os olhos. O babado era bom demais para ser considerado mentira.

- Sério?

- Aham!

- Inacreditável!

- Tenho fontes confiabilíssimas!

- Isso sim é inacreditável!

- É sério!

- Num força a barra, Miro. – Disse simplesmente. – Mas ok, eu vou cuidar dele... ele está muito mal?

- Oh, muito! – Deu um tapinha no ombro de Deba. – Olha, leve alguma bebida bem forte pra diminuir a energia dele e coisas que possam ser destruídas, como almofadas, roupas velhas e lençóis rasgados. – E disparou a correr para sair logo dali.

- MAS SÓ ISSO?

- É! – gritou, descendo as escadas o mais rápido possível.

Miro sorriu cheio de triunfo. Livrara-se do problema e ainda conseguira fazê-lo sem sacrificar ninguém! Afinal, Aldebaran, sossegado que só ele, não esfaquearia Mu por armar escândalo, e Mu não investiria contra aquele cara de dois metros e dez de altura, com uns cento e cinqüenta quilos de puro músculo! E se Mu tentasse pular da janela, Deba o seguraria sem problemas.

Ahh, logo as coisas se resolveriam.

--------------------------------------------

Deba olhou para os lados. O que fazer em relação ao amigoMu? Bebida forte, bebida forte... bom, tinha o seu estoque de cachaça. Era a única bebida que tinha. Ahhh, mas erta o seu lindo estoquezinho de cachaça legitimamente brasileira! Gastar dando para um louco histérico que não saberia apreciar o delicioso gosto da aguardente de cana... isso era loucura!

Por outro lado, Mu era seu amigo. E se para ele se acalmar tivesse que beber boas doses de sua preciosa pinga, Deba faria o sacrifício.

Suspirou.

- Faça isso logo antes que você se arrependa, Deba.

Foi a cozinha e pegou dez garrafas de um litro da aguardente. Colocou a mochila sobre a mesa e tirou as coisas que haviam lá dentro: suas panelas de pedra, colheres de pau, temperos. Tratou de pôr logo a bebida lá dentro, junto com dois copinhos de vidro próprios para ingerir a bebida.

Mochila nas costas. Outro suspiro.

- Vamos nessa, Deba. – Encorajou-se.

---------------------------------------------------------------

- MUUUUU!

Deba gritou, entrando hesitante no salão da casa de áries. Podia se ouvir um choro fino vindo de algum lugar acima. Aldebaran gritou mais uma vez.

Passos. Ouviu passos em sua direção.

Mu surgiu no lado oposto do salão. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, sua boca estava contraída como se ele estivesse lutando para não voltar a gritar.

- Oi, Mu! – Deba cumprimentou alegremente. – Vim te fazer companhia tentar te alegrar um pouquinho!

- De... D-D-De... – A voz falhava toda vez que ele soluçava. Fungou – DEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – O tibetano abriu os braços e se jogou na direção do brasileiro, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Não, não! – Deba agitou os braços na frente do corpo. – Mu, fique calmo! Não corra! Fique calmo, Mu! N—

Mu agarrou a cintura de Deba e enterrou a cabeça na barriga do grandão.

- Ahhhh, Deba... minha vida... aca... bou... – Dizia entre soluços.

Deba amigavelmente acariciou os cabelos do amigo.

- Por que sua vida acabou? – Perguntou docilmente.

- O Shaka... o Shaka estava me traindo...

- Sério? – Deba delicadamente afastou Mu. Sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no chão e pôs a mochila no chão a sua frente. Tirou uma das garrafas e os copos. Encheu-os até a borda. – Sente-se aqui e me conte enquanto bebe isso aqui.

Mu sentou-se a frente do amigo igualmente de pernas cruzadas.

- O que é isso?

- Uma coisinha para acalmar os seus nervos...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Máscara parou de beijar apenas por um instante e sussurrou dentro da boca de Afrodite.

- Você não quer subir para o quarto?

Afrodite não parou.

- Eu não quero interromper isso por nada... – Murmurou, passando a beijar o pescoço, de MM.

- Ahhh, mas já está acontecendo... – a voz soou como um gemido.

- Oh! – Afrodite afastou o rosto. – Já?

Máscara apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente.

Afrodite deu uma risadinha e tocou levemente entre as pernas do italiano, fazendo-o resmungar baixinho.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso... – Sorriu e piscou, abrindo o zíper da calça de uma vez só.

- Mas aqui no meio, Dite? – Máscara arregalou os olhos. – E se passar alguém?

Dite pôs a ereção dele pra fora.

- Bobinho! – Aproximando a boca gradualmente. – Não vai passar ninguém sem avisar! Afinal é a sua casa!

Afrodite tocou os lábios na glande, arrancando uma reclamação do canceriano. Dite nem deu bola, começou a fazer pequenos movimentos com a—

- Por favor, vão para um quarto, sim? – Voz mal-humorada.

Peixes na mesma hora retirou a boca dali. Câncer apenas olhou para quem acabara de entrar. Se não estivesse com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto vermelho e com as vergonhas de fora, de certo teria voado no pescoço daquele infeliz.

- Shaka.– Afrodite recobrava a postura, passando as costas da mão na boca para se livrar de qualquer resquício que por ventura pudesse ter ficado em seus lábios. – Não deveria entrar sem avisar.

- É ISSO MESMO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Máscara parecia um tomate, tentando guardar o pênis na cueca novamente e se confundindo todo de tanto embaraço.

- Não torrem vocês! – Shaka atravessava o salão batendo os pés. – Com um quarto bem acima de suas cabeças, posso saber por que ficar se comendo no meio da passagem pública?

- ESCUTA AQUI, SEU PROJETO DE BUNDA—

- Máscara, é "Buda".- Corrigiu Afrodite.

- QUE SEJA O RAIO QUE O PARTA! A CASA É MINHA, ATÉ UM MOSQUITO PRA PASSAR POR AQUI TEM QUE PEDIR PERMISSÃO E NÃO É SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA AMEBA COM PROBLEMAS SEXUAIS QUE PODE IR PASSANDO COMO SE AQUI FOSSE O SEU BORDEL!

Máscara finalmente conseguiu guardar tudo e fechar o zíper.

- MÁSCARA DA MORTE, HOJE, PRO BEM DESSE AMIGUINHO QUE ESTAVA TOMANDO UM ARZINHO ATÉ AGORA POUCO, CALA ESSA BOCA! – Shaka virou-se quase cuspindo fogo pela boca, pronto para cortar o "amiguinho" de MM com os dentes.

- QUERO VER, SEU—

Dite tampou a boca de Máscara.

- Máscara, contenha-se, não me faça passar vergonha. – Pediu educadamente, em seguida soltou o namorado e foi se aproximando de Shaka. – O que aconteceu, Shaka?

- Nada, Afrodite. – Seco.

- Claro, e você estaria assim a toa?

- Afrodite, não é assunto seu.

Colocou as mãos na cintura e torceu a boca.

- Olha, eu só quero ajudar!

- Não preciso da sua ajuda, seu gay! – Grosso.

O queixo de Afrodite caiu. Máscara estava prontinho para serrar Shaka ao meio.

- Bibaaa, yuhuuu, A-COR-DA! – Esganiçando a voz. - Se eu sou gay, você também é, bem como o Máscara—

- Como é?

- Calado, Fofucho! Como eu ia dizendo, bem como o Máscara, o Mu, o Miro o Kamus! Querida, todo mundo aqui é gay assumido, o santuário é a sede do movimento GLBT Mundial! Tem mais gay aqui que na Holanda inteira, entendeu? Então pára de tentar me ofender com algo que vai acabar ofendendo a si mesmo, entendeu?

Shaka abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas quando sua voz morreu na garganta pecebeu que não tinha nada a falar.

- Agora para de bancar o difícil e me conta o que aconteceu! – Dite voltou ao seu costumeiro tom amigo.

Shaska suspirou, vencido. Contou a eles tudo o que acabara de acontecer na casa de Áries, de como Miro havia chegado fazendo escândalo, mostrado alguma coisa no computador a respeito de traição para Mu que depois saiu correndo atrás dele com um abajur em punho, tentando matá-lo.

- Uau... – Tanto Afrodite quanto Máscara estavam de olhos arregalados. – O Mu não parece capaz disso...

- Eu penso o mesmo, então o que ele descobriu a meu respeito deve ser grave.

- Você não sabe o que é? – MM.

- Não deu pra descobrir, tava ocupado tentando salvar a minha vida. – Disse com ironia.

- Ora, seeeu—

- Sem brigas senão não iremos resolver droga nenhuma. – Afrodite era o único calmo ali.

- Se ele não quiser me ver mais, aí sim nada será resolvido.

- Também. Então precisamos voltar lá e tentar conversar com o nosso carneirinho e ver o que aconteceu.

Shaka olhou para Afrodite como se aquela fosse a pior idéia do mundo.

- Afrodite, ele quer me matar, esqueceu?

- Por isso mesmo precisamos descobrir o motivo, meu querido! E acho melhor fazermos isso agora!

- É issae, quanto antes ajeitarmos a tua vida amorosa melhor! – Disse Máscara, seguindo para saída que dava para a casa de Gêmeos.

- Você só está querendo se apressar para termos mais tempo de terminar o que começamos! – Dite começou a segui-lo.

- É claro, por essa miniatura de Shiva eu não faria merda nenhuma! – Riu divertido. Adorava provocar.

- Miniatura de Shiva, seu caranguejo aleijado? – Shaka franziu o cenho.

- Caranguejo aleijado é a mãe!

- Só se for a tua!

- Querem, POOOOOOOOOOOOOR FAVOOOOOOOR, parar de brigar?

- Mas foi o MM quem começou!

- Mentira que foi o—

- CALEM A BOCA, DROGA! – Berrou, estressado.

Os dois se encolheram.

- Sim senhor! – murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo.

Silêncio.

- A propósito, Kanon e Saga não tentaram te obrigar a contar o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Afrodite, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eles estavam no banho.

- Como sabe?

- Ouvi gemidos e barulho de água quando estava passando...

- Merda, já falei pra eles fecharem a porta uma pá de vez! – Reclamou Máscara.

- Bom, tomara que ainda estejam curtindo a banheira. Por que se aqueles dois entrarem na dança, ahhh, vai ser um problemão! – Comentou Afrodite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahhh, que delícia de banho, né, Kanon? – Saga saia do quarto vestindo apenas um sari curto de cor branca.

- Um dos melhores que eu já tomei! – Brincou Kanon, de sari azul, dando uma mordiscada na orelha de Saga.

- O seu desempenho hoje foi excepcional, irmão, quase tão bom quanto o meu! – Saga virou-se e agarrou o pescoço de Kanon.

- Maninho, você não tem idéia do quanto tem para aprender... – Beijou-o na boca.

Os saris eram propositalmente curtos, pois eles sabiam que a brincadeira não pararia por ali. Saga colocou a mão na coxa de Kanon, subindo por ela e levantando o sari. Estavam no alto da escada.

- Aqui na escada mesmo, mano? – Sussurrou Saga ao pé do ouvido dele.

- Seria interessante... – Sussurrou em resposta.

- Eu sei o que seria mais interessanteeeeeee! – Cantou Miro, terminando de subir as escadas.

Os dois irmãos viraram o rosto lentamente.

- MIRO! – Disseram em uníssono,visivelmente bravos com o amigo inconveniente.

- Hohohoho, desculpa, mas é que a fofoca era boa demais para deixar vocês de fora! – Miro enrolava um mechinha de cabelo no dedo com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

Na mesma hora a expressão irritada na face dos irmãos se desmanchou, dando lugar à empolgação.

- FOFOCA? – Kanon.

- COMECE A CONTAR! – Saga.

Miro contou tudo, desde o ataque de ciúmes por causa de Kamus, passando pela visita a lan house, a descoberta no orkut, contar para Mu, ter que aturar os escândalos do amigo, fugir, pedir para que Deba cuidasse do Mu.

- Bom, daí eu estava voltando pra minha casa agora, mas quando me aproximei daqui pensei "Não, eu não posso deixar de contar esse babado para o Saga e Kanon!". Daí entrei.

Os três sorriam sacanamente.

- Fez muuuuuuuuuito bem, Miro! – Disse Kanon, empolgado.

- Siiiiim! – Saga, usando o mesmo tom do irmão. – Mas espera... – mudou repentinamente, ficando pensativo. – Será que isso é verdade?

Miro e Kanon começaram a rir.

- Deve ser! – Miro.

- Vamos tentar descobrir? – Kanon.

- Como? – Saga.

- Hm... – Miro pensou. - E se a gente brincasse de detetive?

- Detetive? – Os gêmeos.

- É! A gente volta lá na casa do Mu, interroga a vítima e depois prende o Shaka! – Miro com uma empolgação infantil.

- Mas e se ele não for culpado? – Saga.

- Ah, pode até não ser cem por cento culpado, mas alguma culpa no cartório certamente ele tem! – Kanon compartilhando da mesma alegria de Miro. – E vamos descobrir qual é!

- ISSAAAA!

Miro e Kanon dispararam em direção à casa de Áries. Saga deu uma boa gargalhada antes de seguir com eles.

--------------------------------

- Nossa, que silêncio... – Afrodite.

- Vai ver eles saíram para treinar... – Shaka.

- Aqueles dois vagabundos? Duvido! – Máscara.

- Bom, o importante é que eles não estão aqui então vai ser menos confusão na casa do Mu!

- É, isso é.. – Shaka e Máscara.

-------------------------------------

Três garrafas e meia depois...

- Sabe, Deba... – Mu tinha o rosto vermelho, falava com voz arrastada de bêbado e enchia pela enésima vez o copinho. – Você é meu único amigo nessa porra de lugar...

Deba não sabia exatamente o que era mais assustador naquela cena: Mu bêbado ou Mu falando palavrões.

- Ahn, acho que você já bebeu bastante Mu... – Deba estendeu a mão para pegar a garrafa, mas Mu deu um tapa na mão dele, afastando-a.

- Não! – Ele agarrou a garrafa e abraçou-a. – A cachaça é minha segunda amiga... – Ele virou a garrafa de novo para encher o copinho, mas devido ao abalo que sua noção de profundidade havia sofrido, o copo transbordou e todo o líquido transparente espalhou-se pelo chão.

Deba só ficou olhando seu precioso mel dos deuses espalhar-se pelas pedras imundas da Casa de Áries.

- Mu, já chega, você bebeu tudo praticamente sozinho, agora acabou a festa! – Deba se adiantou para agarrar a garrafa das mãos de Mu, mas seu corpo travou subitamente. – O quê? Por que eu não consigo me mexer?

Mu soltou uma gargalhada típica de bêbado e soltou a garrafa. Colocou-se de quatro no chão e aproximou seu rosto do congelado Aldebaran.

- Oh, Aldebaran... – Pensava que sua voz estava sensual, porém na verdade ela soava como a de um bêbado tarado por criancinhas. – Eu sei que você me olha diferente já faz um tempo...

Deba não entendeu.

- O que é que você quer dizer, Mu?

Mais uma gargalhada. Depois Mu segurou o rosto do amigo, beijando levemente seu lábios.

Na verdade, Deba só não queria acreditar.

- MU! QUE MERDA VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO! – Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo ainda estava congelado. – DROGA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PRENDENDO AQUI COM A SUA TELECINESE, NÉ?

Mais gargalhadas. Mu estava totalmente fora de si.

- Para você não fugir mais de mim...

Mu investiu novamente e agora Aldebaran não sabia mais o que fazer. A boca cheirando a álcool do ariano alcançou os lábios do taurino, que não deu espaço para que Mu escorregasse para dentro. Sentia a língua do amigo passar pelos seus lábios e o nojo que aquilo lhe causava. Nunca fora contra a opção sexual de seus colegas, até porque ser anti-homossexualismo naquele santuário era pedir para ser linchado, posto que o que mais tinha ali era gay. Mas respeitar e sofrer homossexualismo são coisas bem distintas. Por mais que tentasse se livrar, as amarras mentais de Mu eram fortes até quando este estava com os sentidos enfraquecidos pela aguardente. Seu corpo, embora preso, mantinha o tato, o que permitiu-o sentir o tibetano começar a arrancar sua camiseta ao mesmo tempo que deslizava a mão na direção do zíper de sua calça. Deba cerrou bem os olhos e os dentes. Nunca imaginara que um dia seria estuprado, ainda mais por Mu, que era considerado o santo do santuário. Pensou em sua amada Iracema, que o esperava no Brasil. Mesmo que não quisesse e que ela não fosse saber, aquilo era uma espécie de traição. Deba não iria se sentir bem com isso. Entretanto, agora, estava indefeso. Não poderia fazer nada a nãoser fechar os olhos e esperar pelo pior.

-----------------------------------------

- Não... acredito... – Foi Miro quem se pronunciou, os olhos saltados nas órbitas, o queixo caído. Aquela cena era demasiada bizarra.

- O Deba... e o Mu...? – Saga estava exatamente igual a Miro.

- Isso vai doer amanhã junto com a ressaca... – Kanon igual aos outros dois, apontando para as garrafas vazias no chão.

- Vai doer muito... – Saga, só imaginando a cena que logo mais presenciariam.

Uma luzinha surgiu no topo da cabeça de Miro.

- Gente...

- Nós? – Ao mesmo tempo.

- Há quanto tempo será que o Mu ta traindo o Shaka com o Deba?

A luzinha surgiu na cabeça dos gêmeos também.

- Pelo jeito que estão, acho que já estão juntos há uns seis meses! – Saga excitado.

- Seis meses? Um ano no mínimo! – Kanon, dando pulos.

- O Shura PRECISA saber disso! – Miro já estava se virando para se mandar...

- Pode ir parando por aqui, Miro. – A voz controlada de Afrodite mostrava que ele não estava para brincadeira.

- Ah... Oi, Ditoso! – Miro sorriu sem graça.

- Explica direitinho para o Shaka o que você disse pro Mu.

Kanon e Saga se entreolharam.

- Dite...

- O que é, Saga?

- Acho que o Shaka vai começar a babar daqui a pouco...

Só então todos voltaram seus olhares para Shaka, que tinha o queixo no chão e os olhos como pratos.

- Ahn... Shaka...? – Miro balançou a mão na frente dos olhos de Shaka, que sequer piscou. – Acho que ele morreu...

- MUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Avançou para cima dos dois.

Deba ergue os olhos, desesperado, enquanto Mu apenas abria os olhos na direção de Shaka.

- VOCÊ ME TRAIU!

--------------------------------------------------------

Yupiii! Fanfic pra comemorar o retorno do meu pc!

Essa é a primeira parte de uma "falta do que fazer" de fim de semana que acabou virando fanfic. Quem tava sem nada de útil e resolveu aprontar todo o enredo aqui desenvolvido foram meus amigos Choko e Kurama! Eu, como sou a única que tem iniciativa, resolvi escrever! A idéia me pareceu absurda e engraçada(principalmente absurda) e achei que vocês iriam gostar!

A Choko viu mesmo esse tópico na comunidade do Shaka, mas eu não pude checar isso por dois fatores: Preguiça e falta de tempo. Mas eu confio nela!

E... eu nunca havia sentido tanto terror antes XD! O Mu (se) estuprando (n) o Deba foi bizarro demais!XDDD

E como eu não ando com muito tempo para pesquisar, posso ter me equivocado com o nome da saga(Saga de Zeus). Me corrijam se eu errei, por favor! E me desculpem por errar tantas informações básicas por falta de ânimo para pesquisar(aiai, a vida suga toda a nossa vitalidade!XD)

Posto a segunda e última parte disso logo!

Kisu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusões Amorosas**

**Parte 2**

Silêncio...

- Você... você está me traindo... - murmurou Shaka, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

Mu soltou uma gargalhada, deitando no chão de tanto rir. Seus cabelos molharam-se na bebida espalhada pelas pedras, assim como sua roupa branca.

- Eu traí você, Shaka? - Quando ele falou, Shaka pode notar que ele já estava bêbado, trêbado, completamente fora de si. - Ou foi você quem me traiu?

Shaka enfezou. Torceu o nariz e caminhou a passos decididos até o namorado... ou ex-namorado... até o cavaleiro. Segurou-o pela gola da roupa, obrigando-o a sentar-se.

- Agora olha nos meus olhos. - Ordenou. - Me conte, por que você acha que eu te traí?

Mas Mu não olhava em seus olhos. Olhava um pouco além, para os espectadores chocados e boquiabertos. Mais precisamente para um espectador.

- Você... - Seus olhos se estreitaram malignamente. Sua mão tateou o chão até encontrar uma das garrafas vazias. Segurou firme o gargalo.

- Eu? - Saga.

- Não...

- Eu? - Kanon.

- Não! Você sabe que é você! Confesse!

Silêncio. Aparentemente ninguém ali havia feito nada err--

- Tudo bem! Eu confesso! - Miro ergueu as mãos na altura da cabeça. - Fui eu!

Mu franziu as pintinhas. Mesmo caindo de tanto beber, achava que Miro não tinha nenhuma relação direta com as últimas descobertas.

- Foi você o quê?

Todos olharam para Miro. Shaka se segurava para não socá-lo antes do tempo. Finalmente ele iria confessar que brincadeira de mau gosto havia feito dessa vez.

O escorpiano respirou fundo. Estava na hora.

- Máscara... - Ele olhou para o amigo. - me desculpe.

MM fez cara de interrogação. O que é que ele tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?

- Pelo quê?

Escorpião suspirou.

- Eu escondi uma câmera no quarto do Afrodite, filmei vocês transando e montei um site pra comercializar o filme da internet. - Disse, clara e falsamente arrependido.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - Afrodite arregalou os olhos, gritando a plenos pulmões.

- Foi mal... - deu um sorrisinho sem graça. - é que eu não resisti...

- AHHH, SEU Escorpião DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU TE -- - Kanon e Saga se apressaram a agarrar Câncer.

- Desculpa, Miro, mas não era exatamente disso que a gente estava falando. - Disse Shaka, torcendo a boca. - Tem alguma coisa sobre o nosso caso para confessar?

- Ahhh, sobre o Mu estar te traindo?

- Aham.

- Não, nadinha! - Esganiçou a voz e sorriu da forma mais inocente possível.

Afrodite lançou um olhar mortal para Miro.

- Espera só até eu resolver isso, Escorpiãozinho desgraçado, aí será a sua vez...

O Escorpiano gelou com aquele olhar. Quem mandou ter língua comprida?

- Mas... irc... não era disso que eu... irc... tava falando... irc irc... disso...

Todos olharam para Mu, que tinha um olhar ameaçador, quebrado apenas quando ele soluçava.

Shaka previa uma reação nada interessante logo logo.

- Você... - Mu repetiu e mais uma vez ninguém entendeu(só Miro, mas depois daquela era melhor ficar quieto).

Sem aviso, Mu bateu com a garrafa no chão, fazendo com que ela se despedaça-se. Somente o gargalo e parte da garrafa ficaram inteiras, mas com pontas afiadas e perigosíssimas na mão de um corno-alcolizado-e-fora-de-si. Quando todos olharam para os cacos, Mu soltou-se da mão que o segurava, correndo desengonçadamente na direção da turma.

- AFRODITE, EU VOU - IRC - MATAR VOCÊ! - Ele ergueu a arma improvisada no ar, prontinho para fincá-la no peito do rapaz.

Todos ficaram perplexos. Não muito com o fato de ele querer matar Afrodite, que vira e mexe fazia alguma fofoca e acabava difamando alguém, mas mais por causa de Mu estar totalmente bêbado e não conseguir correr em linha reta até seu alvo, tornando-se ainda mais perigoso.

Quando Mu já estava bem próximo, todos correram para os lados. Apenas Afrodite permaneceu parado, olhando tudo com olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis. Quando Mu, gargalhando como louco, estava próximo o suficiente para ferí-lo com aquilo, Peixes, mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra coisa, fez a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Mu corria, mas não sabia ao certo em que Afrodite enfiar a garrafa, tendo em vista que haviam três, um ao lado do outro. Algo lá no fundinho de seu cérebro dizia que ele realmente havia bebido (muito) além da conta. Estava quase em seu alvo. Já podia ver o sangue daquele desgraçado escorrendo pelas escadas de sua Casa. Já podia sentir o prazer que aquela cena lhe daria, escancarou a boca e começou a gargalhar como um lunático. Estava perto. Agora era só abaixar a arma com força que ela sozinha fincaria em seu tórax. Mas... aquilo era uma ilusão? Afrodite não estava mais a sua frente. E o chão... parecia faltar...

Afrodite virou de lado. Mu passou zunindo a sua frente, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Certamente não vira as escadas a sua frente, senão teria dado um jeito de parar.

- AHHHHHHH, UM BURACO SEM FUNDOOOO! - Gritou antes de despenacar escada abaixo.

Ninguém se mexeu por algum tempo, só ficaram ouvindo os gritos cadenciados e o barulho do corpo do ariano batendo contra os degraus.

- Kanon, você sabe quantos degraus tem essa escada?

- Essa eu não sei, mas a lá de Casa tem cento e dois que eu contei! - Saga, todo orgulhoso.

Viram Shaka passar zunindo por eles.

- O Mu não pode rolar cento e dois degraus, ele morre antes! - Descendo as escadas. - MU, PÁRA DE ROLAR!

Se entreolharam.

- Pra mim isso foi uma tentativa de suicídio, não de assassinato... - Comentou Miro.

- Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar... - MM.

- E a gente vai fazer o quê? - Saga, não muito preocupado.

- Imagino que descer e ajudar o Shaka, né? - Afrodite, se aproximando de onde a escada começava e espiando a bizarra cena de Mu rolando escada abaixo com Shaka com a túnica erguida até os joelhos, correndo e tentando alcançá-lo. - Ó, ele tá precisando...

Máscara se aproximou, examinando os degraus.

- Ah, descer isso tudo dá fadiga...

Kanon chegou mais perto e examinou a cena, sem conseguir conter uma gargalhada.

Miro e Saga logo que chegaram, racharam o bico de rir também.

Afrodite revirou os olhos.

- Ele tentou me matar e eu é que estou mais preocupado! Por Deus, que beleza de amigos são vocês! - Reclamou Peixes, descendo as escadas com uma certa pressa.

Todos se calaram. Não podiam negar ajuda agora, afinal, estavam ali de enxeridos. Trocaram olhares e começaram a descer, com menos pressa que Afrodite e Shaka.

Mu finalmente chegou ao final da escada. Sentia tudo rodar. Estava estirado de bruços, a cara colada no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo estava totalmente sem forças. Notou que faltava algo em sua mão. Algo que ele carregava... droga, o que ele estava carregando mesmo?

- Problemas, amigo?

- Ahn...? Quem falou...?

- Eu.

- Eu quem...?

- O degrau.

Mu piscou, virando o rosto para o degrau, que agora tinha olhos, nariz e boca.

- Por que eu nunca reparei que você tinha cara? - Franziu o cenho.

- Você nunca tinha deitado na minha frente antes. E olhando daqui até que você é bem bonito. Quer ficar comigo?

- Pô... - Mu raciocinava devagar. - Meu degrau é gay...

- Aham, igual a você. Então podemos nos entender.

- Aham... até porque meu namorado me deixou mesmo...

- Então vem cá e me dá um beijinho.

E Mu assim o fez, grudando seus lábios nos lábios do degrau e beijando-o ardentemente. Ele era tão quente, beijá-lo era muito bom. Como é que conseguira passar tanto tempo longe daquele degrau, que parecia tão amoroso? Sua mente tentava compreender porque ele nunca havia reparado naquele charmoso degrau antes? Poderia tê-lo namorado antes do virginiano, assim tudo estaria calmo agora...

- Mu...!

- Sim... - gemeu entre o beijo. Sentia algo puxá-lo para trás.

- Ô, Mu...!

- Tudo que você pedir, meu degrau...

- Ô, caramba, desgruda essa boca daí, Mu! - Shaka puxou com toda a força, virando seu corpo e fazendo-o desgrudar do degrau, as costas contra o chão, a cabeça no colo de Shaka. - Cara, você tava beijando um degrau! Mu, que nojo!

Mu olhava meio atordoado para Shaka. Foi então que várias azeitonas com perninhas começaram a brotar daquele cabelo loiro. Eram dezenas... não, centenas! E elas riam e abanavam os bracinhos para Áries, antes de agarrar mechas dos cabelos de Virgem e usá-las para escorregar até o chão.

- Shaka... seu sobrenome é Oliveira? - perguntou, erguendo a mão e começando a mexer no cabelo dele, tentando agarrar as azeitonas.

- AHN?

- É que tá brotando azeitonas da sua cabeça HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Riu da sua própria piada sem graça. Sua (falta de)noção de direção o fez enfiar o dedo com força no olho fechado de Shaka, que soltou um gemido incômodo. Com olho aberto ou fechado, dedo onde não deve incomoda do mesmo jeito.

- Mu, você tá de porre, num tem azeitona nenhuma na minha cabeça! E... e por que você tava beijando o degrau?

- Porque o meu degrau é - irc - mais simpático que você - irc - e ele não vai me trair - irc -

- Ahhhh, tenha dó! - Reclamou Shaka, jogando a mão na testa e escorregando-a pelo rosto. - Mu, eu vou te levar pra tomar um banho frio, depois a gente resolve essa história!

- NÃO! - Ele gritou, se mexendo histérico. - EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ CUIDANDO DE MIM! DEGRAAAAAAAAAU! DEGRAU, BATE NELE, DEGRAAAAAAAAU!

Shaka segurou Mu bem firme, tentando contê-lo, mas estava impossível. Quanto mais tentava segurá-lo, mais escândalo ele aprontava enquanto gritava "Meu degrau! Meu degrau!" para o Santuário inteiro ouvir.

Os outros cavaleiros acabavam de se juntar aos dois ao pé da escada.

- MU, CALA ESSA BOCA! - Gritou Shaka, já sem paciência.

Mu se calou. Olhou fundo no rosto de Shaka. Os cabelos de Shaka se ondularam, ficando ainda mais louros. Os olhos se abriram, revelando duas bolas negras e penetrantes, cheias de mistério. A boca era carnuda e bem desenhada, pintada de rosa claro, algo sutil. Mu demorou um instante para reconhecer aquela figura.

- Não creio... - disse num murmúrio arrastado, seus olhos piscando várias vezes parar ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas. - Eu estou no seu colo...? Como...?

Shaka piscou.

- Ahn... você rolou a escada depois de tentar matar o Afrodite, sabe lá Deus porque, tascou um beijo no degrau, aí eu desgrudei sua boca daí e... bom, e você acabou deitando no meu colo.

- Então vim parar no céu... - Mu tocou seus cabelos ondulados, como que para ter certeza de que era real.

Shaka cada vez mais perdido.

- Por que veio parar no céu? - Entortando as sobrancelhas.

- E em que outro lugar poderia haver anjos tão bonitos quanto você?

Shaka estranhou (mesmo que seu ego tenha amado a cantada sem imaginação). Mu estava querendo vê-lo morto não fazia muito tempo, e agora estava dizendo que ele era bonito como um anjo? Tinha alguma coisa errada com isso...

- Mu... do que é que você tá falando? - Perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Psiu, Kanon... - Saga cutucou o irmão. - Do que é que o Mu tá falando?

- E eu que sei?

- Quietos os dois, vamos ouvir! - Ordenou Miro. Não podia perder um nada dessa conversa. Sua língua coçava só de pensar na história que teria pra contar para Kamus quando ele voltasse.

Todos fizeram silêncio e esperaram Mu tornar a falar.

- Você tem mesmo um rosto tão lindo... Shakira...

Um segundo de processamento de dados. No segundo seguinte, todos, menos Shaka, caíram na gargalhada.

- AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, SHAKIRAAA, HAHAHAHHAHAHA! - Gritava MM, rindo histericamente.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! E NUM É QUE AGORA QUE ELE FALOU EU TÔ COMEÇANDO A PERCEBER A ÓBVIA SEMELHANÇA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Kanon, apontando para o loirinho.

- HAHAHAHHAA, OK, OK, GENTE, CHEGA! HAHAHAHAHA! VAMOS DEIXAR ELES CONVERSAREM, VAI! HAHAHAHA! - Afrodite se forçava a parar de rir.

O sangue de Shaka subiu a cabeça. Shakira? SHAKIRA?

- Ei... - Mu deu um sorriso de tarado. - Posso apertar os seus peitos pra ver se são de verdade...?

- HUUHAHUAUHAHUAUHAUHHUAUHAUHAUHAHUAUHAUHAUHAHUHUAHUAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHUAUHA! - As gargalhadas de todos aumentaram de volume. Afrodite já havia desistido de tentar parar.

Agora sim Shaka sentiu ódio. Então o sonho secreto de Mu era apertar os peitos da Shakira?

- MU! EU NÃO SOU A SHAKIRA! - Bufou. - EU SOU O SHAKA! O SHAKA, LEMBRA? O SEU MARIDO, NAMORADO, EX-NAMORADO, AMIGO, SEI LÁ COMO VOCÊ ME ENXERGA AGORA, DEPOIS DE TER ATACADO O DEGRAU E O DEBA!

Mu piscou.

- Deba...

Se Shaka pudesse prever o futuro, jamais teria pronunciado aquele nome.

- DEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O MEU DEBAAAAAAAAAAA! O MEU NOVO NAMORADO, EU QUERO O DEBA, EU QUERO O DEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - E tornou a espernear no colo do loiro.

Foi só então que todos foram gradualmente parando de rir.

- Ô gente... - Afrodite foi o primeiro a se pronunciar e parecia preocupado. - Cadê o Deba?

- Sei lá! - Foi Máscara quem respondeu. - Acho que ele num quis descer, talvez com medo do Mu tentar atacá-lo de novo.

- Ah, então vocês não sabiam? - Miro se meteu na conversa, um sorriso felino no rosto. - O Mu tá traindo o Shaka com o Deba já faz mais de um ano!

Máscara arregalou os olhos.

- Sério?

- Aham!Olha, vou te contar tudo --

Afrodite tapou a boca de Miro.

- Caladinho aí, Escorpião! - Fuzilou-o com um olhar de desaprovação. - Que boato sem fundamento é esse?

O coração do escorpiano falhou uma batida.

- Ahn... er, veja bem...

- "Er, veja bem" não tem, Miro. Que história é essa?

Enquanto Miro tentava se explicar sem se comprometer, Shaka tentava conter Mu.

- Aff, carnerinho lindo do meu coração, dá pra parar de se debater? - Disse com certa raiva. - Poxa, Mu, pára! - A raiva virou angústia. Não agüentava mais toda essa situação.

Mu, subitamente, parou de se debater. Um bolo saiu de seu estômago, subindo pelo seu esôfago. Virou a cabeça para o lado e só pode ver a roupa de Shaka. Não teve tempo de se virar novamente...

- AAAAARGH, MU, QUE NOJOOO! - Shaka olhou para a sua barriga, coberta pela pasta grotesca. Jogou a mão na testa, querendo chorar. - NÃO, ISSO NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO! - Olhou para Mu. - POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ NÃO-- - Piscou. - Mu... ô, Mu... Abre os olhos, Mu...

Miro ainda nem começara a explicar quando todos resolveram que espiar o estado de Mu era mais importante.

- Acho que ele entrou em coma alcólico... - Máscara e seus comentários estúpidos.

- Pra mim ele morreu... - Saga e seus comentários ainda piores.

- Calem a boca, ele só apagou! - Afrodite repreendeu-os com o olhar. - O Mu não custuma beber, por isso ele está tão alterado...

- Hahahaha, ei, Shaka, o que é essa coisa gosmenta na sua roupa? - Miro dando risinhos.

Afrodite lançou um olhar de morte para Miro.

- Quieto.

Shaka suspirou. Melhor ignorar o Miro. E agora, o que fazer?

- Acho que o melhor a fazer agora - Dite agachou-se ao lado de Shaka. - é levá-lo para a cama e deixá-lo descansar.

- Acho que uma injeção de glicose faria mais efeito. - Máscara também agachou-se. - Fora de brincadeira. - Falou com seriedade ao ver a cara feia que Afrodite fez.

- Não sem antes a gente esclarecer isso! - Disse Shaka, decidido. - Porque, como todos nós sabemos, o Miro vai falar, falar, falar e não vai dizer nada, ainda mais com aqueles gêmeos como cúmplices!

Miro sorriu sem graça. Kanon e Saga fingiram que não era com eles.

- Tá, e como é que a gente vai acordar ele, gênio? - Perguntou Máscara, cutucando o rosto de Mu. - O cara tá totalmente chapado!

O indiano pôs-se a pensar em qual seria o melhor jeito de acordar o tibetano.

- Ai, Shaka, dá ele aqui! - Afrodite estava impaciente. - Você pensa demais, o Mu morre se depender de você!

Afrodite ficou de frente para Mu. Jogou as pernas em torno da cintura dele, agarrando as alças da roupa de Áries e erguendo o tronco dele.

- Afrodite... que é que você vai fazer? - Shaka estava levemente preocupado.

- O que eu faço com o meu Máscara quando ele bebe além da conta.

Shaka olhou para MM, agora realmente preocupado.

- O que é que ele -- ?

- Veja. - Foi tudo o que Máscara falou.

Afrodite começou a estapear Mu. A cabeça do rapaz ia para a direita e para esquerda violentamente.

- CARA, QUE É QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? - Shaka arregalou os olhos.

- Espera, fofucho! - Disse ele, nem dando atenção.

Mu piscou algumas vezes e esse foi o sinal para Afrodite parar com a violência.

- Ei... Mu... - Dite chamou com voz doce. - Você consegue organizar os pensamentos ainda, né...?

Áries fitou Peixes. Lembrou-se da mensagem, do que o Escorpião havia lhe revelado. A cena de Shaka e Afrodite juntos brilhou em seus olhos. Ódio de Afrodite. Ódio de Shaka. Como Shaka pudera trocá-lo por àquelezinho ali?

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ, AFRODITE! - Mu começou a gritar. - POR QUE VOCÊ ROUBOU MEU NAMORADO DE MIM?

- Roubei seu namorado? - Afrodite piscou.

- Shaka, que história é essa? - Máscara, mais agressivo, agarrou Shaka pela frente da túnica.

- Epa, espera um pouco, eu nem cheguei perto do Afrodite!

Máscara ia falar, mas Mu não deixou.

- MENTIROSO! MENTIROSO! PRA VARIAR VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO DE NOVO! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - E Mu desatou a chorar.

- Mu, por favor, pára de chorar! - Shaka queria morrer. Estava cansado daquilo.

Ninguém notou que Miro se afastava discretamente da confusão.

- AFRODITE, VOCÊ TÁ ME TRAINDO COM O SHAKA?

- É claro que não, Máscara! Você não acredita em mim?

- PELO JEITO ISSO JÁ É BEM ANTIGO, NÃO, AFRODITE? - Máscara estava possesso. - E EU PENSAVA QUE VOCÊ ME AMAVA!

- MÁSCARA, QUER CALAR ESSA BOCA? É CLARO QUE EU TE AMO!

- MENTIROSOO!

- AGORA SÓ FALTA VOCÊ COMEÇAR A CHORAR QUE NEM O MU! - Disse, irritado.

- ME TRAIU! ME TRAIU! ME TRAIU! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Mu chorava e fazia escândalo.

- MU! - Afrodite já estava farto de tudo aquilo. - QUEM FOI QUE TE DISSE QUE EU TÔ TENDO UM CASO COM O SHAKA?

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, FOI O MIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Estáticos. Apenas Mu continuava a chorar. Todos os outros ficaram em silêncio.

Máscara da Morte virou-se lentamente para trás. Miro estava tentando sair de fininho.

- Miro... - Disse entre dentes, levantando-se.

Miro virou-se lentamente, um sorrisinho inocente no rosto.

- Euzinho?

Shaka colocou a cabeça de Mu no chão, levantando-se e ficando lado a lado com Máscara.

- Você segura e eu bato.

- Também quero, oxigenado, então a gente revesa.

Miro arrepiou-se de medo.

- Deixa um pouquinho pra mim. - Foi a vez de Afrodite levantar-se, o olhar ameaçador.

- Você tá ferrado... - Máscara.

Miro sabia que dessa vez não escapava. Tentava se lembrar em como uma simples fofoquinha o havia colocado naquela situação, mas não houve tempo. Foi obrigado a disparar escada acima para tentar fugir de três Cavaleiros de Ouro descontrolados, loucos para cortarem seu corpo em pedacinhos.

Kanon e Saga observaram a correria até eles sumirem no alto da escada.

- Ainda bem que ninguém se lembrou da gente... - Kanon suspirou aliviado.

- Aham... - Saga também estava aliviado. - Mas e o que faremos?

Kanon olhou para Mu, que havia apagado de novo.

- Acho melhor a gente dar uma injeção de glicose no Mu e levá-lo para a cama dele. - Kanon.

- É mesmo, né... - Saga foi até o corpo do ariano, pegando-o no colo. - Eu levo ele pra Casa, você vai pegar a glicose no nosso estoque particular.

- Ok.

Eles se separarm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

No salão da Casa de Áries, Aldebaran estava sentado no centro, abraçando os joelhos.

- Calma, Debinha, não aconteceu nada... - Dizia para si mesmo. - Calminha, calminha, ele não vai mais voltar... E você não é gay... não, não é não... gay não...

Seria difícil o grandão se recuperar daquele trauma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte...

- Fala de novo o que eu fiz... - Pediu Mu, rolando mais uma vez na cama, a cabeça latejando.

Shaka sorria levemente.

- Bom, você--

- Não! Não fala!

O loiro riu. Mu estava de ressaca e mais temperamental que de costume. Secretamente, Virgem estava satisfeito por ver Áries naquela situação. Castigo por ter caído na conversa de Miro. Suspirou e deslizou na cadeira, vendo Mu respirar pesadamente com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que eu fiz... - Mu sussurrou. - Eu... eu quase... quase estuprei o...

- É. Pobre Debinha. O Shura queria te matar.

- Do Shura eu nem tenho tanto medo... tenho medo é daquela noiva dele...

- É, deve ter mesmo. Amor não correspondido é uma coisa, mas no caso da noivinha dele... bom, torça pra ele não contar pra ela!

- Hm-hum... - gemeu.

Shaka levantou-se e esticou os braços em cima da cabeça, alongando o corpo.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer. Você quer? - Disse simpático.

- Não! - Mu se apressou em dizer, estentendo um longo indicador e balançando horizontalmente a mão. - Não quero comer e não quero você comendo na minha frente ou eu vou enjoar de novo!

Shaka soltou uma alta gargalhada, fazendo Mu erguer a cabeça do travesseiro e quase gritar:

- Não quero barulhos altos aqui dentro hoje!

Shaka tomou um susto tal que sua boca se fechou automaticamente.

- Sim, senhor. - Disse entre sério e brincando, já abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Ah... Shaka...

Mu chamou antes que Shaka fechasse a porta atrás de si. O indiano enfiou a cara para dentro do quarto novamente com olhos interrogativos.

- Sim?

Mu olhou-o nos olhos e ensaiou um sorriso tímido.

- Desculpe-me pelo que fiz... por tudo... por ter acreditado naquele Escorpião e desconfiado de você...

Shaka sorriu astuto.

- Só por isso?

Mu suspirou aborrecido.

- E por ter quase te traído com o Deba, por ter beijado o degrau, por ter vomitado em você, por fazer piadas idiotas, por tentar matar o Afrodite, por--

- Hahahaha, você fica uma gracinha com essa cara de aborrecimento! - Shaka entrou novamente, foi até o namorado e deu um beijinho estalado em sua testa. - Desculpo por quase tudo, tá?

- Quase tudo? - Mu piscou.

- Aham! Só não desculpo a parte do vômito!

E antes que Mu pudesse protestar, Shaka saiu novamente, fechando a porta.

O tibetano virou-se na cama, fitando a janela aberta. O dia estava claro, com poucas nuvens no céu. Condenou-se por ter aprontado aquela confusão toda. Poderia estar lá fora curtindo o dia com Shaka, e ao invés disso estava ali, de cama, com o estômago dando cambalhotas, morrendo de dor de cabeça e com Shaka tirando com a sua cara a toda santa hora.

Respirou fundo. Ao menos estava tudo silencioso.

------------------------------------------------

Kamus respirou fundo e sorriu. O ar do Santuário era mais respirável que o ar da Sibéria. Era sua segunda casa, depois da Rússia, mas era de longe a sua favorita. Estava com saudade de todos. E de um em especial. Pensava sem parar em seu Escorpião já faziam alguns dias. Hyoga era uma companhia divertida, mas ainda era muito infantil e o modo como idolatrava Kamus chegava até a incomodar. Tudo bem que Miro também era muito infantil e o modo como idolatrava Kamus chegava até a incomodar, mas... Bom, com Miro era diferente.

Chegou em frente a Casa de Áries. Seria bom falar oi para Mu.

Se aproximou da entrada da Casa e encheu os pulmões de ar.

- BOM DIA, MU! - Gritou, sorridente.

A resposta veio imediatamente com o triplo de altura do grito de Kamus.

- CAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAA A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kamus piscou, assombrado. Aquela voz alta, raivosa e impaciente só podia ser de Mu... Mas quando foi que Mu se tornou raivoso e impaciente?

Passos rápidos ecoaram pelo salão da Casa de Áries e logo Shaka apareceu na porta, correndo perplexo.

- Shaka, o que é que--

- Cala a boca, Kamus! - Shaka sussurrou, se aproximando dele. - Você está fora há um tempão, precisa ficar a par dos acontecimentos recentes. - Shaka começou a guiá-lo pela Casa de Áries.

- O que aconteceu com o Mu? - perguntou também num sussurro.

- Ressaca.

- O Mu bebeu!

- Muito.

- Não acredito!

- Pois é.

- E por que?

- Miro.

- Como?

- Miro.

- Brinca!

- Não.

- O que foi que ele aprontou dessa vez?

E Shaka contou toda a história, desde a mensagem estranha no computador até a parte em que ele, Afrodite e Máscara correram atrás do Escorpião por todo o santuário.

- Deu trabalho, mas nós por fim o pegamos. - Falou como se não fosse grande coisa.

Kamus suspirou. Sempre que Miro ficava sozinho algo do tipo acontecia. Mas desta vez fora grave demais. Quase que ele destrói as maioria dos Casais do Santuário. Uma raiva conformada tomava conta de seu peito agora.

- E onde ele está agora?

Shaka lançou um olhar de ameaça para o amigo.

- Ouse soltá-lo e você vai sofrer o mesmo que ele.

- Olha bem pra mim, Shaka! Eu não só vou mantê-lo preso como vou dar um outro presentinho a ele.

- Oh, vodka?

Kamus revirou os olhos.

- É, é, Shaka. Vou dar tanta vodka pra ele que ele vai morrer de coma alcólico.

- Nem me lembra de coma! Quase que o Mu morre.

- Seria engraçado. - Deu uma risadinha. - Um dos mais poderosos Cavaleiros do mundo morre por ter bebido além da conta.

- Só se for engraçado pra você! - Disse mal humorado, alcançando o outro lado do salão, o que dava para a Casa de Touro.

- Bom, enfim, onde está Miro?

- Siga reto até acabarem as 12 Casas. Quando estiver entrando no Templo de Athena, olhe para cima. - Disse calmamente, já se afastando. - Quando o Mu melhorar eu chamo você para vocês dois colocarem o papo em dia.

- Obrigado, Shaka. - Suspirou. - Bom, acho que vou bater um papinho com o Aldebaran então.

- Ah, eu acho melhor não... ele ainda não se recuperou do trauma de quase ter sido estuprado, entende? Pode tentar matar você se chegar perto demais.

Kamus arregalou os olhos ao se imaginar apanhando de um Aldebaran descontrolado e gritando "EU NÃO SOU GAY!".

- Entendo. Vou passar bem quietinho então.

- Faça isso.

------------------------------------------------

- Yuhuuuuuuuuu, Kamuzitooo! - Afrodite abaixou o regador, lançando um lindo sorriso para o Cavaleiro que se aproximava da entrada de sua Casa.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. - Kamus lançou um olhar perigoso ao amigo.

- Oh, me desculpe. - Disse, não parecendo nada nada arrependido. - Já que você está aqui já deve ter sabido do que aconteceu com o Miro, né?

- Só sei que ele está em algum lugar por aqui, de castigo.

Afrodite olhou distraidamente para o céu.

- Bem, é uma forma de encarar a situação.

- Posso pasar?

- Claro. - Afrodite encarou-o com um olhar de lançar bala. - Mas experimente arrancá-lo do "castigo" pra ver o que te acontece.

- Quanto a esse detalhe, pode ficar sossegado. - Kamus avançou para o interior da Casa. - E eu ainda darei meu próprio presentinho para ele.

- Bom, então divirta-se! - Afrodite sorriu, voltando a se concentrar em suas rosas.

Quando se aproximou da escadaria do Templo de Athena, Kamus, como Shaka instruíra, olhou para o alto. Não havia nada de errado ali. A escada era a mesma, fachada era a mesma, os guardas os mesmos, a estátua era a mesma...

- Como? - Kamus piscou algumas vezes e forçou os olhos. - Parece que tem alguma coisa na estátua...

E sem perder o estranho ponto preto que parecia balançar pendurado na mão estendida da estátua, Kamus terminou de subir as escadas. No interior do Templo, decidiu procurar Saori. Pensava coisas a respeito daquele estranho ponto.

- Com licensa, onde está a senhorita Saori? - Perguntou a um dos guardas.

- No salão dos fundos. Pode ir até lá, senhor Kamus.

- Obrigado.

Kamus não demorou a alcançar o salão dos fundos.

- Athena? - Chamou ao adentrar o cômodo.

- Aqui, Kamus! - Uma voz vinda da varanda o chamou.

Aquário se dirigiu até a varanda. A cena que viu ao afastar as cortinas quase o fez desmaiar. Pendurado nu no dedo da estátua estava Miro. A corda estava presa na estátua e prendia Miro por um local nada agradável. Arregalou os olhos, imaginando o quanto aquilo deveria doer.

Athena estava debruçada na murada da varanda, olhando com olhos gulosos para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Er... Athena... - Kamus aproximou-se, não muito feliz com o olhar da moça.

- Sim, Kamus...? - Ela nem prestava atenção no que ele falava.

- De quem foi a idéia de pendurar ele ali? Poderiam ter colocado ele no calabouço, ou na prisão do cabo Sunion... Por que aí?

- Bem, segundo o Afrodite, é para ver o quanto ele agüenta. Ele está queimando seu cosmo sem parar para que consiga evitar a dor. Mas está enfraquecendo aos poucos. Logo logo ele não conseguirá mais. - Fez uma pausa. - Sabe, no começo ele gritou bastante, mas depois percebeu que era melhor poupar energia.

Kamus olhava preocupado. Corria o risco de perder algo muito importante. Mas não estava com a menor vontade de tirar Miro de lá. Afinal, ele merecia.

- Quando vão descê-lo?

- Quando o cosmo dele estiver nas últimas.

- Hm... - Sorriu. - MIRO! EI, MIROOO! - Gritou para o cavaleiro.

Miro voltou-se para a direção do templo. Lá estava a Saori, babando em cima do material que não lhe pertencia. Ao lado dela, estava...

- KAAAAAMUUUUUS! - Gritou, enchendo-se de alegria. - AHHH, QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI! VAI ME TIRAR DAQUI, NÉÉÉ?

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! - Falou com um sorriso.

Miro arregalou os olhos, descrente.

- COMO ASSIM? NÃO VAI ME AJUDAR?

- VOCÊ MERECE ISSO! QUEM MANDOU FICAR INVENTANDO MENTIRAS?

- AHHH, KAAAAAMUS! - Ele fez uma vozinha triste.

- NÃO NÃO E NÃO! - Riu. - QUANDO VOCÊ DESCER DAÍ A GENTE CONVERSA A RESPEITO DAS SUAS CRISES DE CIÚME!

- POR FAVOOOR. KAAAAAAAMUUUUUS! - Ele tentou uma última vez.

- AHH, ANTES QUE EU ME ESQUEÇA... - Ele riu. - EXECUÇÃO AURORAAA!

Miro só teve tempo de abrir a boca. Antes do protesto sair, seu corpo já estava congelado do pescoço para baixo.

-KAMUS, EM QUE RAIOS VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDOOO?

- HEHEHEHE, PENSE, PELO MENOS AGORA VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS PRECISAR QUEIMAR O SEU COSMO! O GELO MANTEM VOCÊ PRESO NA CORDA E AINDA DEIXA SEU CORPO AMORTECIDO! - Kamus já estava dando meia volta.

- MAS ASSIM ELES VÃO ME DEIXAR AQUI POR MAIS TEMPO E... E KAMUS, ISSO TÁ FRIO! NÃO, NÃO VÁ EMBORA! FIQUE, KAMUS! KAMUS, NÃO VAI! KAMUS! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

-------Owari-----------

------------------------------------------------

Finalmente! Consegui terminar!

Na verdade isso aqui tá pronto desde Novembro de 2005, mas eu estava sem ânimo pra corrigir e não tinha quem o fizesse pra mim ( e também pq eu não tinha certeza sobre qual castigo aplicar no Escorpião )... Mas então apareceu a Demônia Choko que betou pra mim(a vontade dela na verdade era ler antes de todo mundo XD)!

Agora, vamos aos comentários da autora...

Meu, só quem já ficou de porre pra entender as coisas que se vê num porre XD! Bom, eu nunca fiquei de porre, mas fiz uma básica pesquisa a respeito... Um dos entrevistados disse ter conversado com uma vaca quando chapou num churrasco numa chácara, e outro que viu azeitonas correndo. Bem, o Mu beijou um degrau... Ah, já vi tanta gente bêbada beijar coisas bem piores que degraus (interpretem como quiserem XD). Enfim...

Devo creditar minha querida amiga Pandora pela piada da Shakira XD. Quando eu estava escrevendo e decidi usar a piada dela, peguei somente uma foto da Shakira, que acho que não era tão atual, para usar de base. Bem, na foto ela me lembrou mais o Afrodite XD. Bem, mas eu entendo perfeitamente o Shaka por querer matar o Mu. Afinal, a Shakira também não tem uns peitos assim "ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓHHHHH! O.O"...e também... faz favor...tadinho do Shaka!XD (não, eu não tenho nada contra a Shakira, mas ser comparado a uma loira - no feminino - que tem atributos que você não possui não é legal pra nenhum namorado/a XD)

O castigo do Miro ficou muito sem noção... Ficou terrível, mas eu acho que dá pra dar boas risadas... queria algo que ficasse bem a cara do Miro... e ele pendurado pelo Júnior foi o melhor que eu consegui pensar -.- . E a Saori? O que posso dizer... Não gosto dela. E ela é uma abusada! Acha ficar secando o que não é dela? eita olho gordo! Por mim o Kamus congelava ela... bom, mas quem sou eu pra dizer o que deve e o que não deve acontecer? u.u Aii, se ficwriters fossem relamente essenciais XDDD! - Berta viajando. - Ok, ok, eu vou me calar...-.-

Eu tinha um recado pra dar, mas é melhor falar só quando eu tiver certeza de alguma coisa -.-... por hora vou agradecer a TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEWS! Sinto-me na obrigação de creditá-las como merecem, já que não tenho tempo para lhes dar a atenção que gostaria! Muito obrigada por me darem vossas opiniões a respeito de meus textos e espero que continuem mandando críticas, sugestões, comentários, elogios e o que mais quiserem! DOMO ARIGATOU!

Enfim, aqui termina essa fic boba e sem porque de existir XD! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, apesar de ela ser ultra viajada e mega sem sentido!

Os agradecimentos especiais da vez ficam com a Mademoiselle Choko Death Mask, pela paciência e boa(?) vontade XD!

E nos vemos numa póxima fanfic! o/

Kisu! Ja neee! o/


End file.
